Changes
by shadowdolls
Summary: "He isn't the only guy in the world you know," Vanitas spoke softly. Ventus was dumped, and Vanitas is there to help AU VanVen BL don't like it, don't read it


**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of its characters. **

**A/n: Yes people, I am alive xD hehe, though sadly I can't continue "One time only" ****L**** I've got some problems I can't solve involvin' that story so I can't continue it ****L**** Anyways~ Here's a new story :D It's an onst and I hope you like it. OOC-ness is present down there *shot***

* * *

><p>I never knew if Terra loved me. I was the one who'd always hug him every night, kiss him every day, tell him I loved him every chance I'd get. But I never got a response. Sometimes I'd get the courage to ask him if we were really dating, if we were really a couple. I'd see him gulp and smile awkwardly.<p>

"Of course we are, Ven," he'd say. It never sounded convincing.

I started to think I meant little to him. He'd go out with me, eat with me, care for me, but it never seemed as if we were out on a date. He treated me more like a little brother. It was painful. Was that all I would ever be to him – family?

It was then that I met him. Black raven hair that emphasized golden sun-tainted eyes. A guy not much older than I was. He was mean, rough and careless. A demon personified. I hated him, and apparently, he hated me. He was a bastard, a douche bag, a mind fucking ass-muncher. I could fill a whole sheet of paper, writing how much of an ass he was.

We became close for all the wrong reasons. He'd tease, insult and threaten me each and every time we'd pass by each other. I'd lash out and glare at him hatefully when my baby blues meet amber. My mind was often occupied by thoughts of the brunet and his irritable mind-numbing attitude.

It was when Terra consulted me about this two months later did I realize I haven't been treating him like I used to. I haven't hugged him as often nor have I kissed him like before. The times I'd tell him 'I love you' has dwindled into at least once a week. I've been hating on Vanitas so much that I haven't paid as much attention to Terra like I used to.

It was a week after when he finally spoke the dreaded words I never wanted to hear.

"Let's break up."

I ran to our school's rooftop and tried to hold my tears back. I ignored the fact that I was skipping classes. I knew this day would come, I just didn't expect it to hurt this badly. I knew Terra never loved me the way I loved him, so why did my chest ache so much?

It was two hours before school would have officially ended when I heard the doors to the rooftop open. I peeked from behind my knees, which I brought close to my chest minutes ago, to see who would've skipped classes at a time like this. I groaned inwardly when I saw a curious looking brunet.

"What do you want?" I muttered moodily, my voice being muffled by the arms around my lowered head.

"To skip art class," Vanitas replied drily. I sensed him sit beside me, leaning on the same wall my back's been resting on for the past few hours.

A heavy awkward silence unfortunately hung between us, making our surroundings feel agonizingly uncomfortable. I waited for his usual insult; ready to snap at him so that I could've released some of my misery. I was surprised when it never came.

"I heard that Terra guy broke up with you," Vanitas spoke evenly. His voice lacked its usual mocking tone. It was as if he was just stating a fact, which he was.

I resisted the urge to look up and see what kind of expression he was wearing. My eyes probably looked dead and red from crying a few minutes ago. I didn't want to show him how stupid and miserable I looked. So, instead of giving him my usual glare, I opened my mouth and spoke as uncaringly as I can.

"So what?" It would have sounded emotionless if my voice didn't crack. Damn my throat and vocal chords! I probably sounded like I was gonna cry again.

I was shocked when I felt a hand ruffling my hair soothingly. It was soft yet firm. The one person I had hated the most was now trying to comfort me as best as he probably could. Was the world going to end?

"He isn't the only guy in the world you know," Vanitas spoke softly, the softest I had ever heard him speak.

We ended up with another minute of silence, his hand lingering on top of my head after the short seconds he tousled my hair. The silence was comfortable this time. I was still hurt by the fact Terra had just broken up with me, but the silent comfort and company Vanitas was trying to give was calming. I've never seen this side of him before, hell, I doubt anyone has.

It was when his hand was starting to weigh and stiffen my head did I shrug it off. I took a chance to peek behind my arms once more to look at the brunet beside me.

"Why did you try to cheer me up?" I asked hesitantly. "N-not that I didn't appreciate it, though, don't get me wrong. I still hate you," I stuttered. Ah fuck. I saw the corners of Vanitas's mouth twitch into a smirk before he stood up from the floor, dusting the dirt his pants could have acquired.

"I like it if I was the only one who'd make you feel miserable and depressed," he answered, the cocky edge in his voice present once again.

"Jerk," I muttered. Though, I couldn't suppress the small smile that formed on my lips or the playful tone in my voice. This guy's really a complete bastard, isn't he?

I hated him. But you know what they say, right? "The more you hate, the more you love." Though, the world would end before I even think of admitting that out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this sucks x-x <strong>

**It is short TT_TT but hell, this is a one shot xP**


End file.
